Field
The described technology relates to an electronic device for generating at least one computer file from among the computer code and at least one descriptive document of the computer code, to produce at least part of a graphic interface of an electronic equipment.
Description of the Related Art
The generating device comprises a creation capability for creating a formalized description of the graphic interface in the form of software requirements, each requirement being associated with a graphic object of the graphic interface and being created from a list of resources. The generating device comprises a generation capability for generating, from the created formalized description, at least one computer file among a source code and at least one descriptive document of the source code, the source code being designed to be compiled in an executable code for the production of the at least part of the graphic interface of the electronic equipment, each descriptive document containing information relative to the software requirements.
The described technology also relates to a method for generating at least one such computer file.
The described technology also relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium including a computer program including software instructions which, when implemented by a computer, implement such a generating method.
The described technology applies to the field of man-machine interfaces for onboard electronic equipment, in particular graphic interfaces of those pieces of onboard equipment, such as aeronautic equipment, railroad equipment, automobile equipment and aerospace equipment.
A generating device and method of the aforementioned type are known from document U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,383 B1.
This document describes a tool for the automatic production of a software program comprising a capability for creating a formal specification, a capability for validating the generated formal specification and a capability for automatic conversion of the validated formal specification into source code.
The formal specification is created in the form of system requirements that are entered using class diagrams, and the generating device comprises a graphic interface for requirement entry, the graphic interface being an object-oriented interface.
This document relates to the field of client-server applications.
The graphic interface is generated in a single step, and the requirements are created from a frozen list of resources.
Such a generating device is suitable for three-phase software development for the descending part of the V-shaped cycle, i.e., the specification, design and production of the code.
Such a generating device validates the completeness and accuracy of the created requirements once those requirements have been converted into the formal specification(s). The designer therefore enjoys considerable freedom of creation during the phase for creating the requirements.
Such a generating device also makes it possible to generate documentation for informational purposes and describing the created source code.
However, such a generating device is not very suitable for generating a graphic interface source code in the field of onboard electronic equipment.